Lo que tienes por decir
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Un impulso desbordante invadiò nuestros corazones Y nuestra historia se comenzò a mover El impacto que causò nuestro encuentro Cambio un mundo sin color Y lo pinto claramente En un instante Hace que piense en ti que estas lejos Me pregunto si tienes miedo como el que tengo Incluso en una triste lluvia que no estaba prevista Estando juntos no le temerè Pov Sasu -AU- SasuNaru SongFic
1. Chapter 1

Primero Que nada, Hooola, Si ves el fic en otro lado no es plagio. Bueno la historia se centra -al menos el primer capitulo es la version de Sakura.

Las siguientes serian de Sasuke y Naruto. Es un songfic AU, la cancion que se utiliza es Mirishira-Romeo and Cinderella aunque hice uno que otro ajuste, espero lo disfruten.

Advertencias: SasuNaru, Mpreg, ehh por ahora es todo.

···························

············

_Aquel pensamiento que nunca fui capaz de decirte_

_Ahora vuela sobre el cielo lejano, como una fantasía_

_88-·········-88_

_Cuando te conocí, siempre estabas a mi lado. Era bastante habitual._

_Lo hicimos todo juntos, empezando a ser amigos de verdad._

_Parecíamos estar vinculados, con todas las emociones, por ejemplo, alegría, tristeza, y así sucesivamente._

_Parecía como si nuestros corazones estuvieran unidos entre si._

_88-···············-88_

Toda su familia había estado angustiada esa semana, al parecer –o según lo que había escuchado- recibirían visitas, una familia de antiguos amigos que hace mucho no veía o contactaban, la verdad, no es como que le interesara mucho, aunque sabia aun así los recibiría bien. Por ella realmente no había problema, obedecería lo que su madre le había pedido tan amablemente.

Estuvieron unas horas esperando la llegada de esa dichosa familia, en el recibidor esperaban, sus padres platicaban el uno con el otro, pero ella como hija única no tenia con quien entretenerse, cansada y aburrida les pediste permiso para retirarte. Te habías hartado de esperarlos –aunque eso no lo dirías en voz alta o demostraras- con la autorización solo te fuiste hasta el jardín de tu hogar, aun había tiempo para que leyeras un momento, pues era lo que más te encantaba. En su mente, se relataba una y otra vez la impuntualidad de aquellas personas, pues no llegaron a la hora indicada.

Pero ese realmente no era tu problema, aun así a tu infantil madurez esa no era razón suficiente para no cumplir a la hora indicada.

**-Disculpa, ¿este es el hogar Haruno?**- una joven mujer de cabello negro te pregunto, con tono de voz amable como su sonrisa. Era a quienes esperaban

**-Si es por aquí, si gustan los acompaño, Soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto en conocerlos-** les extendiste la mano, sin saber bien si la aceptarían o te la dejarían ahí, al fin de al cabo solo tenias ocho años.

**-¡Oh pero que pequeña tan educada!-** pero lo hizo, estrecho tu pequeña mano, mientras sonreía con más intensidad, atrás de ella, venían otras personas. Un adulto y dos niños. No habías notado su presencia.

**-Mejor entremos Mikoto, de seguro se preocuparon al ver que no llegábamos**- le dijo el hombre, el mayor al parecer. Las cuatro personas se parecían pero había algo que no le cuadraba. Esa amabilidad y seriedad

**-Es cierto, entonces, Sakura-chan, ¿podrías llevarnos?-** te preguntaron, cerraste tu libro, y caminaste esperando que te siguieran.

**-Estas eran las tan ansiadas visitas-** rezongaste mientras las veías de reojo, parecían amables, aunque los hombres no sonreían.

Cuando llegaste al salón, tus padres seguían sentado, hablando aun, mencionaste que habían llegado los Uchiha, felices se reencontraron. Después de eso, querías dejar la habitación, no eras muy dada a confiar en extraños, aun cuando ellos te conocieran y tú no lo supieras. Pero, cuando estabas por irte sentiste un firme pero cariñoso agarre, tu progenitor tomaba de tu hombro, te hizo girarte para verlos.

No era solo porque te pusieras nerviosa frente a la gente, y que aumentar por ser el único orgullo de tus padres, forzaste la sonrisa mientras tu madre hacia una verdadera.

-**Preséntate querida, no seas tímida-** indico su madre, que le hablo de manera serena, ella sabía sobre sus nervios ocasionales.

**-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, un gusto en conocerlos, espero se sientan bien durante su estancia-** contestaste, miraste a tu madre en la muda suplica de que te dejara irte, ahora y ya. Lo cual pareció entender.

Pero no era la única, quizás eran cosas de las madres, porque la pelinegra entendió tu mensaje de querer marcharte, diciendo antes de que te retiraras de la habitación.

-**Sasuke-chan, ¿Acompañarías a Sakura-chan a jugar?-** pregunto la mujer, el pequeño niño parecía decir que no, pero la sonrisa de su progenitora quizás le hizo cambiar de opinión.

**-Claro mamá, con gusto lo hare-** acepto, aunque sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, y eso podías notarlo.

Te encogiste de hombros, siguiendo tu camino sin ver atrás, el chico no te llamaba la atención, era como cualquier otro japonés que había en su país; notoria tu, por tus verdes ojos y cabello rosa. Así que daba igual, si quería venir por gusto o no, si deseaba jugar contigo o no, o si era amigable o lo suficiente para aparentar serlo.

Volviste al lugar que antes habías estado ocupando, abriste la pagina donde te habías quedado, con tu delgado dedo buscaste el párrafo exacto, ignorando al niño que parecía no sonreía. Te encantaba la historia, la trama te embebía, por eso no te importaba si el niño se paraba frente a ti sin hacer nada.

**-¿Puedes darle vuelta a la hoja?-** escuchaste- por primer vez su voz- no habías notado la cercanía o que el también leía el libro a la vez que tu lo hacías.

**-Está bien, ¿te gusta la historia?-** era raro que alguien lo leyera, no pudiste evitar preguntar, los niños de su edad, usualmente preferían los juguetes, pero tú y al parecer el no.

**-Tengo el mismo libro, pero no me dejaron traerlo-** te dijo, restándole la misma importancia que tú le restabas.

**-Entiendo…-** fue lo último que dijiste antes de continuar con la lectura donde te habías quedado.

Pasaron quizás horas, pero ni te percataste de eso, hasta que el Sol se metía impidiéndote seguir leyendo, mas enfocada estabas en tu libro que en lo demás, incluso si hubiera habido tiempo, te hubieras metido a tu casa aun leyendo.

La familia Uchiha salió un tiempo después, ni él ni tú, sabían que no sería la última visita, que hablarían más que con simples monosílabos, que se volverían amigos, los mejores por cierto. De manera casi instantánea,

_88-···············-88_

14 años después.

Apagaste el reloj que apenas y comenzó a sonar, no tenias demasiado humor para ser levantada de esa manera, aun cuando sabia tenias que asistir a la universidad, pero el sueño te ganaba, te regañaste mentalmente, como lo haría tu madre si te retrasabas, pues la noche antes de irte te lo había advertido, y tu no le hiciste caso. Empezaba a penas un ciclo escolar, por ello se realizo una fiesta, los de antiguo ingreso fueron invitados, tu entre ellos, la idea era muy tentadora como para no asistir.

Te levantaste con pesar, después de ducharte y cambiarte el pijama, te miraste al espejo. Ya no eras mas una niña, tenias veintidós años recién cumplidos. Tu cabello de rosa tan llamativa no era largo como en antaño. De hecho, te llegaba hasta la división del cuello.

Mientras lo cepillas, recordaste aquella vez, la pregunta y que después el cabello de tamaño corto te gustaba, una sonrisa se extendió en tu rostro.

**_-¿Por qué siempre traes el cabello largo?-_**_te pregunto aquella vez, con curiosidad mal disimulada._

**_-Porque es femenino, además, esconde mi frente_**_- le dijiste, con una sonrisa apenada y mirada distraída._

**_-¿En serio? Yo creo que te vería bien con el cabello corto-_**_dijo tu amigo, mientras seguía columpiándose._

Quién diría que es misma tarde, antes irte del parque un mocoso te pegaría chicle de color rosado a tu cabello, tuviste que cortártelo, aunque no te arrepientas de haberlo hecho,

**_-Estaba en lo correcto-_** fue lo que dijo aquella vez cuando te vio llegar con el cabello así.

Te sonrojaste, porque por nada del mundo le dirías, que llevabas el cabello largo porque alguien había escuchado te gustaba de esa manera el cabello.

Porque si, tu Sakura Haruno estabas perdidamente de tu mejor amigo Sasuke, en todo el verano no lo habías visto, pues tuvo que hacer un viaje de campamento o algo así. Pero, pensaste que ya siendo grandes el momento para declararte era lo ideal. Además, muchas eran las probabilidades de ser aceptada.

Ese mismo día lo haría, porque sientes que él tiene la misma visión que tú tienes por él, entre mas rápido mejor. Pues, lamentablemente, es el prototipo de cualquier chica o doncel su lado, te sientes común, y te reprendes cuando lo conociste, pues pensabas era como cualquier chico, aunque no era tu culpa, no estabas interesada en los chicos, obviamente no te llamaría la atención a tan corta edad.

Pero nada más de eso, le dirías lo que tanto tiempo habías escondido, más o menos guardando el secreto desde que ingresaste a secundaria. Eso que a estas alturas, no podías retener.

_88-···············-88_

Cuando lo viste en el salón, tenías una sonrisa que de a poco se deformaba, hablaba con un chico –que a tu perspectiva- simplemente era escuchado, y quizás ignorado, pues Sasuke solo asentía y agregaba alguna cosa, pero el otro parecía no perder aire al hablar, no se detenía ni un segundo.

Su cabello rubio caía grácil por su rostro, con aspecto desordenado, sus ojos azules brillaban, tomándole el ángulo que tomaras, su sonrisa – quizás- era la más grande que habías visto en tu vida, tenía tres curiosas marcas en cada lado.

Era interesante, e imposible de notar, pero tú, no tenias ni tiempo ni espacio para ver a otro chico como lo hacías con Sasuke.

**_-Supongo es extranjero-_**pensaste. Pero después, se despidió de Sasuke, más decidida te acercaste.

**-Hola Sasuke-** le dijiste intentado llamar su atención, pues parecía distraído con algo o alguien mejor dicho.

**-Hola Sakura**- te respondió, pero ni siquiera te veía, su mirada seguía prensada en aquel chico con cara de niño.

**-Entonces… ¿Quién era ese chico?-** le preguntaste, pues después de la muerte de su hermano –y antes incluso-, no es muy dado a relacionarse con alguien, ya era un milagro que se llevara contigo.

Aunque no hiciste nunca el mínimo intento por intentar que tuviera más amigos de los que tenia, tu, Karin, Suigetsu, y Juugo.

**-¿El? Es Naruto, es nuevo en la escuela-** te dijo como si no le importara, pero sin darse cuenta su mirada negra se volvía al chico.

**-Ah, ¿lo conoces de algo?**- no pudiste evitar la curiosidad, te encelaba en solo pensar que tuviera algo con el rubio, parecía inocente, pero esos eran los peores. Por buena- o mala- suerte, el menor de los Uchiha es bisexual. Al menos, eso pensaba tu amigo, pues nunca se había buscado pareja, a pesar de tener tantos y tantas candidatas.

**-… No. Pero, más te vale no te fijes en el-** parecía pensarlo, y formo una sonrisa pero también fue lo último que te dijo, como una advertencia, quisiste preguntar mas pero el maestro había ingresado al salón, no tuviste tiempo de preguntar mas.

Tu lugar, siempre a su lado, estaba ocupado a su lado, rechinaste los dientes cuando notaste al portador, ese escandaloso rubio, ¿Qué se creía para quitarte el lugar? aunque impotente tuviste que conformarte con sentarte tras de su asiento. Permitiéndote admirar solo su cabello negro, y el níveo cuello que te dejaba la camiseta a la viste.

-**Buenos días, quiero decirles que este año tendremos un nuevo alumno, ven por favor a presentarte.-**

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, cuiden por favor de mi-** sonrió a la clase, tras de ti, escuchaste como muchas chicas y chicos hablaban por igual de lo encantador que se veía el rubio.

Escuchaste el rechinido de dientes, y notaste como apretó sus puños, como si quisiera golpear a alguien pero debía contenerse.

Sin darte cuenta, y mientras la clase transcurría normal, no notaste los mensajes que se mandaban, acompañados de una sincera sonrisa.

_88-···············-88_

Cuando el timbre sonó, saliste corriendo como si tu vida dependiera de ello, muchos te tomaban de loca mientras pasabas a su lado, para tu desgracia la última clase no la tomabas con Sasuke, y si quería que recibiera –y aceptara- tus sentimientos, tenías que llegar antes de que se fuera o recibiera la confesión diaria. Pues después de eso, acababa enfadado, lo irónico es que hoy tu serias su motivo de felicidad –porque tenias fe en que el también te amaba-. Lo viste a lo lejos, sin notar a nadie, e ingenuamente pensaste que te esperaba, pero cuando más te acercabas te dabas cuenta de que no era verdad eso, solo platicaba con alguien más. Tu solo llegaste de casualidad.

**-Hola Sakura, el es Naruto-** el Uchiha le presento a la peli rosada al nuevo amigo que había hecho como si fuera un logro.

Escondiste la carta de sobre rosado como lo eran muchas de tus ropas y cabello, detrás de ti, la tomaste con tu mano izquierda estrechando la derecha que te era ofrecida, no había que ser descorteses, aunque no te agradara en lo más mínimo. Menos si eso haría enfadar a Sasuke.

-**Mucho gusto Sakura-san, Hasta luego Sasuke, yo ya me tengo que ir-** les dijo a ambos, mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro, claro signo de despedida, ella esperaba con una sonrisa a que el chico se fuera, que los dejara solos, porque cuanto antes mucho mejor para ella.

**-Sakura te veo mañana… ¡Espérame Naruto te acompaño!-** le grito el oji negro mientras perseguía al rubio que se había detenido para esperarlos.

Viste la espalda de ambos pasar, mientras aferraste mas la carta sin notarlo, te mordiste el labio para evitar corres tras ellos.

Muchos alumnos pasaron a su lado, por más que ella quisiera no podía moverse, ya sea para no quedar como tonta u estorbar el paso, sino que seguía asimilando la idea de que la dejaran plantada por un chico que su amigo apenas y conocía. Escuchó varios murmullos, donde la mayoría eran hechos por mujeres, criticando a las espaldas- como siempre hacían- de lo patética que se veía sola y abandonada. Otras, sin necesidad de decirlo, le veían con lastima, quizás, por la cara de estúpida que debía tener en el momento, o notaron la carta que tras de ella estaba –aun ocultándola-

Suspiraste con resignación, porque no había nada que hacer, al menos por ahora, ya mañana seria otro día, y una nueva oportunidad.

88-···············-88

_Pero, ¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel a veces? Hasta llegar a romper nuestra relación, con la aparición de "El"_

_Un nuevo personaje, candidato a novio. Todo el mundo quiere protegerlo, porque él es tan bonito y tierno._

88-···············-88

Cada día que pasaba, apenas y podía encontrarse con Sasuke, este no parecía evadirla, pero si tenía su atención puesto en otra cosa, y eso, a ti te dolía, porque tu sabias que entonces alguien más se estaba entrometiendo, que las cosas ya no estaban resultando para nada como querías, y te arrepentías de no haberle dicho tus sentimientos antes, quizás, de esa manera podría mirar los azules ojos con los verdes tuyos y decirle…

_-Es mío y de nadie más-_ pero ahora ni ese derecho tenias, estabas cada vez más lejos y estabas segura él no se daba cuenta.

En las clases apenas hablaban, creíste que ese día en que el rubio se sentó en tu lugar fue cosa de un día, y que como siempre era la costumbre el pelinegro haría como siempre y le diría que ese lugar era para su amiga, pero tal parecía, que no pasaría en mucho tiempo, e incluso, ni lo intentaría.

Estabas enojándote cada vez más con su presencia, era una molestia y un estorbo, todo él lo era, pero lo que más te molestaba era que te dejaran de lado como si tu realmente no importaras, casi como si no estuvieras ahí.

**-Sakura, desde hace un rato te estoy hablando, ¿vienes a almorzar?-** te dijo con una mueca seria, aun cuando no fuera realmente lo que sentía.

Asentiste casi desanimada, sabía que no sería como antes, ahora él también se juntaba con ustedes, eso te chocaba más que otras cosas, ya no poder siquiera almorzar solo ellos cinco.

**-Sasuke, Karin dijo que quería juntarse con Hinata, ¿Quieres ir?-** le pregunto con una sonrisa, brillante y alegre.

**-Claro, por mi no hay problema, Sakura, ¿Vas a moverte?-** te pregunto ahora con una media sonrisa, tú la forzaste, asentiste siguiéndoles.

Que quien le ayudo a Sasuke a no ser tan antisocial, fuiste tú, no ese remolino rubio, aunque tu sabias la razón, lo querías –y aun lo quieres- solo para ti. Ellos platicaban, uno al lado del otro, mientras te imaginabas que quien estaba a su lado, no era él, sino tú. Que quien lo hacia sonreír no era ese estorbo de doncel, sino tu. Solo tú.

88-···············-88

_Mirad en las fronteras del Reino ¡Allí viene el! (No es Cenicienta, pero lo amas igual)_

_Después de todo, los dos amantes se encontraron, uno con otro, hasta llegar a verse con bastante frecuencia._

_Dejándome a mi sola, llorando sin parar, Una pobre Julieta_

88-···············-88

Era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado, tu ciclo escolar a comparación con otros se veía realmente afectado, pues habías perdido esas ganas de estudiar, casualmente siempre sacabas el mismo promedio que Sasuke, de esa manera estabas a su nivel, pero no ahora, aunque mejoraras él no lo notaria. No tenía ojos para nadie más que para Naruto.

**-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?-** te pregunto girándose en su lugar, viéndote de frente.

Grande fue tu sorpresa al escucharlo pedir algo como eso, su voz se oía insegura, casi como si tuviera que obtener una respuesta rápida, mientras hojeaba el lugar a su lado. Apenas notabas, que Naruto no se encontraba ahí.

-**Claro Sasuke, ¿Qué necesitas?-** ansiabas que te preguntara lo que querías escuchar con urgencia.

**-Pues, como sabes el baile de mitad de semestre será en dos semanas…-** se detuvo comprobando que le escuchabas, aunque siempre lo hacías.

**-Entiendo, sigue por favor-** le incitaste, conteniendo tus ganas de sonreír y gritar como si no hubiera un mañana

**-Quería pedirte ayuda para invitar a Naruto, ¿Lo harías?-** cuando dijo eso, tu respiración se detuvo, aunque por fuera tu rostro se hubiera quedado anhelante, eso no era verdad.

Furiosa con el chiquillo que se había metido en sus vidas. Triste porque el corazón de Sasuke fuese engañado de esa forma, ella sabía, que el pelinegro le quería, solo no se había dado cuenta.

**-Claro, ¿tienes pensado en algo?-** le preguntaste con un hilo de voz, mientras le veías.

Deseaste no haberlo hecho, pues los ojos negros de tu amigo te veían fijamente, como tratando descifrar lo que te estaba pasando, mientras cierto resentimiento había en ellos.

**-Sakura, eres como mi hermana, por eso te lo diré una sola vez. No te acerques demasiado, porque no permitiré que nadie me lo quite- **te dijo, antes de girarse, justo a tiempo, pues Naruto había entrado.

**-Sasuke, quita esa cara de amargado o asustaras a alguien-** le dijo el rubio a tu amigo, mientras apretaste tu falda con enojo y frustración.

**-Al menos yo puedo, esa cara de idiota nadie te la quita, dobe- **le respondió mientras sonreía, tu solo no querías escucharlos.

**-¡Que no me digas dobe, teme!-** grito con un puño en alto, mientras el profesor entraba.

No eras capaz de entender como Sasuke se había fijado en el, debía admitir que Naruto era todo llamativo, quizás su sonrisa era clara y transparente, tanto como sus azules ojos, que su actitud además de ser idiota, también te hacia confiar en él, pero ella. No podía, porque ahora lo odiaba, quizás en otras circunstancias, hubieran sido amigos.

88-···············-88

_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando niños? Eso fue tan hermoso para mí. _

_Alguien excepto yo, alguien excepto tu. El telón de esta historia no puede caer aun._

_Los juegos y aventuras, de aquellos días felices están desapareciendo de inmediato. _

_(Mi Romeo) x2_

88-···············-88

Como le prometiste, le ayudaste a conquistar al chico de rubios cabellos, la ropa, o lo que tenía que hacer, con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa falsa, te partías por dentro al escuchar como hablaba del Uzumaki. Como si fuera un sueño, un anhelado sueño.

Esa noche, no quisiste asistir, pero tu madre prácticamente te obligo a hacerlo, aunque no conocía las razones de tu negativa a ir, y tú no planeabas decírselo. Tenías un vestido hermoso, que querías usar cuando fueras al baile, pero ahora no tenia caso, pero aun así tuviste que ponértelo.

Desearías no haberlo hecho.

Apenas entrar al salón, giraste la vida a todos lados, era una decoración hermosa, digna de cualquier baile escolar, con un tema perfecto para las parejas que estaban formadas, lamentablemente había estado tan encerrada en conseguir que su pareja fuese Sasuke, que el chico que la invito fue rechazado, y ahora parecía divertido con su pareja. Ten Ten, si mal no recordaba.

En el centro del salón, muchas parejas se vislumbraban, hombres y mujeres, mujeres con otras, y hombres con hombres. Pero sin duda, la más notoria era una de cabellos azabaches y rubios los contrarios bailando pegados, el oji azul con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro.

Quiso acercarse, porque… porque, de hecho no podría decir la razón, solo quería ir y separarlos, solo eso, pero mejor se hubiera quedado lejos observando simplemente. Se besaban ahora, nada mas existía, solo ellos dos, un beso demasiado largo, uno que le tiro toda esperanza de recuperarse por estar sola.

**-Te amo Naruto-** escucho venir de los labios de su mejor amigo, mientras que ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia.

**-Yo también Te amo Sasuke-** le respondió el contrario, se besaron de nuevo.

Tu diste varios pasos hacia tras, mientras que sin pensarlo topabas con varias parejas que se enojaban pero al ver tu rostro seguramente destrozado te veían con lastima, una que tu no requerías. Algunas quizá con burlas.

Corriste cómo pudiste, tus zapatos se rompieron de las correas, del tacón, pero eso no te importaba nada se sentía como tu corazón. Sasuke nunca había tenido pareja, de hecho nunca se había fijado en alguien por eso pensaste que estaba enamorado de ti, porque eras quien más le conocía.

Esa noche, realmente te sentiste una niña, indefensa e ingenuamente patética. Eras lamentable, eso pensabas. Tu maquillaje estaba completamente corrido, parecías un monstruo, al menos eso imaginabas.

88-···············-88

_¡Muchas felicidades! Juntos forman una hermosa pareja._

_Le dije a él, con un tono monótono, y una falsa sonrisa._

_En su pecho, redondeado esta él. Mientras el observa esta situación con una mirada en blanco._

_Mientras yo, no tengo ningún lugar para poder interferir con aquel error._

88-···············-88

Con el paso del tiempo, te sentiste cada vez peor, no tenias lugar a donde ir, porque ya no se podía hacer nada, ellos eran una pareja, que prácticamente siempre estaba junta. No eran empalagosos ni mucho menos, pero sin duda se tenían un gran precio el uno por el otro. Muchas de esas veces, quisiste desaparecer.

Pasaron dos años, aun seguías en contacto, seguían siendo amigos después de todo, al parecer, la única que sentía alejarse del otro era simplemente ella, era razonable y lógico. Siempre habían estado juntos, por eso con la llegada de él, ella se sentía dejada de lado, fuera como fuera el caso. No podía interferí con nada.

Esa noche había sido invitada a una fiesta que su mejor amiga Ino había organizado una fiesta, al parecer para reunirse pues muchos no se habían visto, por ello era lo indicado para la ocasión. Quería no asistir pero sabía, que también era necesario volver a ver a Sasuke, pues ella se alejo de su hogar para olvidarse un poco de Sasuke, tan solo un poco al menos. Ojala, no hubiera ido.

Todo iba perfecto, nótese tu sarcasmo, todos y cada uno de tus amigos tenían parejas, y para empeorarla, eran con los mismos amigos, eso parecía no soportarlo. Pero lo que verdaderamente te jodio la existencia fue cuando el pelinegro de tu amigo tomo a su pareja hasta llevarlo al centro de la habitación. Apenas llegabas, y ya te querían ver llorar.

**-¡Hey, amigos, quiero atención!-** grito el Uchiha, mientras tú te abrías paso hasta donde estaba el, más cerca, mejor visión.

**-¿Reconocerá por fin que es gay?-** se escucho el grito de Sai que hizo reír a todos, pero rabiar al Uchiha.

**-Si fuera por Naruto hasta yo me volvería gay-** se escucho gritar a Neji, quien después recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de su pareja Hinata.

**-¡No soy gay, solo me gusta Naruto! Y ¡Dime eso en la cara idiota!-** grito el chico con una vena en su frente, mientras para tranquilizarlo, Naruto beso sus labios.

**-A lo que íbamos chicos, y espero asistan, es que Sasuke y yo planeamos casarnos-** dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano para que vieran el anillo.

Entonces no resististe más, querías gritar todo lo que dentro de ti pasaba, pero para tu desgracia, tu mejor amigo se acerco a ti con una sonrisa, la más grande que jamás le hubiera visto en el rostro. Su cara lucia completamente feliz, sus ojos irradiaban mucha felicidad, casi como si no tuviera o hubiera sentido nunca antes lo que le pasaba.

**-Sakura, quiero que seas la madrina de Naruto, ¿lo harás?-** te pregunta, mientras sonríes como autómata asientes.

**-Sin rencores Sakura-** te dijo, porque él vivía con la idea de que a quien buscabas no era a él, sino a Naruto.

88-···············-88

_El esta todos los días, buscando el favor de los hombres con una sonrisa coqueta. Siempre fingiendo ser dulce e inocente._

_¡Qué asco de chico has conseguido!_

_Pero no puedo decirle mi pensamiento, porque estoy muriendo de celos. Siendo mentira, igual no importaría. No te gustaría si me vieras ahora…_

_Tristeza, enojo, amor ardiente, se convierten en dolor y ahora perforan mi cuerpo. ¡Tiempo, retrocede por favor! Como en los viejos tiempos donde todo era mejor._

88-···············-88

Te sentías lamentable porque aunque –sin que se dieran cuenta- intentaste separarlos varias veces, mintiendo sobre que ese chico era un mujeriego de primera, nadie te la creyó, ni el mismo Sasuke lo hizo. Nada funciono, fuiste degrada a la madrina de la novia.

Sabias que todo fue una gran mentira, que aunque te vieras feliz, eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Querías impedir que siguieran con todo, que despertara y se diera cuenta no era el Uzumaki lo ideal, sino ella. Pero no, estaban a tan solo unos segundos de empezar con la ceremonia.

**-Sakura, muchas gracias por ser mi madrina, No sabes lo mucho que Sasuke esperaba aceptaras-** te dijo mientras sonreía, lucia nervioso, pero su mirada y radiante personalidad era más fuerte que en otro momento.

**-¡Oh! ¿Enserio, soy alguien tan importante?-** le preguntaste de manera distraída, completamente fingida. Mientras jugabas con tu cabello en un gesto inocente.

**-¡Claro que sí! Muchas veces me dijo que eras su hermana menor**- Naruto parecía no saber lo que dijo, pero tu trastornada mente aseguraba lo había hecho a posta de molestarte y degradarte.

No hubo tiempo para hablar, pues la música de la marcha comenzó a sonar. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora serian Sasuke y Naruto solamente.

88-···············-88

_Después del voto en la boda, los dos amantes empezaron a amarse en público… como si yo no estuviera ahí._

_No quiero ser notable, No quiero que se den cuenta. El no es Julieta (Pero lo amas igual) Yo tampoco lo soy._

_Si empecé a amarte antes de que apareciera él, ¿Por qué este final inesperado? _

88-···············-88

Cuando todo acabo, tú estabas mezclado entre los invitados, tomándote una que otra copa de alcohol, el suficiente para olvidar tu desdichada condición. Para girar el rostro hacia otro lado, sin tomarle importancia a como esos dos amantes se besaban ahora, como si la vida dependiera de ello, como sus sonrisas parecían brillar mas cuando estaban al lado del otro. Mientras que tú, eras una mera espectadora, de su amor. Porque por mucho que te doliera era eso, amor.

Sentiste tantas ganas de querer acabar con todo cuando el padre te dio la opción, pero al ver esos ojos llenos de anhelo en la mirada oscura, decidiste que no, que no cederías antes tus impulsos.

**-Hacen tan bonita pareja, ¿No lo crees?-** te pregunta la madre de tu amigo, la que alguna vez imaginaste ver como tu suegra.

**-Si eso creo- **respondiste como quien no quiere la cosa. No necesitabas que alguien más te dijera lo que ya sabias.

**-¿Sabes? Note como mi hijo lo veía desde que nos mostro esa foto, en ese momento pensé que serian pareja, pero no creí que hasta este punto. Estoy feliz por él, porque ahora mi hijo junto al lado de Naruto-kun será feliz, yo lo sé- **dijo la pelinegra sin notar que eso era lo que menos quería oír la peli rosa en el momento, pero no lo hizo con la intención, solo quería comentárselo. Pues ella tampoco estaba enterada del amor que profesaba por su hijo.

Y ni tú ni nadie podría reprocharlo nunca.

Lo sabías, era eso lo que te partía el alma, que en tan solo medio año, Naruto se había vuelto más especial que de lo que tú habías tardado doce años.

Que además, con quien peleabas nunca tuvo esa intención, no luchaba contra nadie porque había ganado desde un principio, y que este era incluso mas distraído que tu amigo. Eran tan lastimosa e irónica la situación que realmente deseabas ser tragada por la tierra.

88-···············-88

_Tu hermoso perfil. Tus pupilas no capturan ni un milímetro del mío._

_-Gracias por todo, estoy tan contento de hayamos sido amigos- dices con una sonrisa inocente._

_Pero la verdad… ¡Yo no quería oír esa frase tan cruel!_

_Después de todo, los dos amantes se encontraron, uno con otro, hasta llegar a verse con bastante frecuencia._

_Dejándome a mi sola, llorando sin parar, Una pobre Julieta_

_¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando niños? Eso fue tan hermoso para mí. _

_Alguien excepto yo, alguien excepto tu. El telón de esta historia no puede caer aun._

_Después del voto en la boda, los dos amantes empezaron a amarse en público… como si yo no estuviera ahí._

_No quiero ser notable, No quiero que se den cuenta. El no es Julieta (Pero lo amas igual) Yo tampoco lo soy._

_Todo ha terminado, ya veo. Te daré la tragedia que falto… ¡Adiós Romeo!_

88-···············-88

Sabía que la decisión que estaba por tomar era quizás la más estúpida, imprudente, e incoherente en toda su vida. Pero todos esos efectos ya le habían pasado la cuenta cuando decidió enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Era un mal tercio en este triangulo.

Porque él nunca le vería igual, si lo pensabas bien, lo que estaba por hacer no era necesariamente una estupidez.

Esa noche, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se entregaban, el amor que Sakura tanto tiempo había profesado moriría con ella, enterrado con su mismo cuerpo, siendo siempre un secreto.

·······································

·······················

········

_Si llegaron a esta parte, muchas gracias, tal vez la primera parte fue tediosa, pero crei que seria buena idea, si les ha gustado el fic, me gustaria me dejarana un review._

_Aparte que quier pedirles la ayuda para que ustedes decidan si el como se conocieran quieren que lo narre Sasuke, o Naruto._

_Eso viene siendo en el proximo capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, siento mucho no haberte traido el capitulo antes. Me alegra que te haiga gustado mucho, eres la motivación para que siguiera subiendo los capítulos._

_Gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Esta vez empieza a hablarnos el teme._

**_Advertencia: Yaoi, Mpreg (capítulos futuros), etto, creo que es todo. _**

_Un impulso desbordante_

_Invadió nuestros corazones._

_Y nuestra historia se comenzó a mover._

_El impacto que causo nuestro encuentro._

_Cambio un mundo sin color _

_Y lo pinto claramente en un instante _

77_···-···_77

El no tenía motivo alguno para estar en ese lugar, estaba hastiado y ese ceño fruncido, con la boca haciendo un rictus de desagrado era más que notorio y obvio. ¿Qué les pasaba a tus padres? Ni siquiera le preguntaron solo le dijeron que empacara sus cosas, porque iría de campamento. ¡En verano!

Si querían deshacerse de su único hijo pudieron simplemente decirlo, tu enojo desapareció de momento, pensaste de nuevo en tu hermano mayor Itachi, sabias que aunque no estuviera contigo, lo extrañabas tanto que querías despertar un día y verlo junto a ti nuevamente. Pero eso no era posible, y tanto tú como tu familia lo sabían.

Tomaste tu celular y buscaste cualquier canción, la que fuera, solo querías olvidarte por un momento de tu hermano, pues te seguías culpando de su muerte, sabiendo –en su mayoría, una parte de ti no lo quería reconocer- que tuviste la culpa de que él se fuera. De que dejara a su esposo Deidara, y a tu pequeña sobrina Hana. _Shooting Star_ comenzó a sonar, te dejabas llevar por la música, sin tomarle importancia a tu alrededor, concentrando en esa pista que se repetía una y otra vez. Hasta el punto de dejarte dormido, sin que pudieras evitarlo.

**-Disculpa, pero hemos llegado al campamento-** solo sentiste un toque en tu hombro, y aquella voz se escuchaba lejana, casi como si estuviera a muchos metros.

No te molestaste en elevar la mirada, tampoco en responderle algo, simplemente te volteaste, sin tomarle mayor importancia al chico que inútilmente trataba de despertarte.

**-¡Hey! ¿No escuchaste? Tienes que levantarte, muévete-** te hablo de manera más brusca, aunque tú no te moviste ni así.

Ese tono lejos de intimidarte, hasta te daba risa, y si no fuera porque estabas medio dormido reirías de la cara de idiota enojado que debía estar poniendo, pero contrario a eso, el chico seguramente termino harto de tu indiferencia y te dio la vuelta con rapidez, solo para sentarte al menos de una vez, y que así- recobraras la cordura-

**-¿¡Pero qué te pasa?! Si no me quiero levantar simplemente déjame aquí-** tu tono de voz era entre enojado y harto, abriste los ojos cuando dijiste eso.

Lo primero que viste, eran un par de zafiros, los más brillantes y claros que jamás habías visto, que a pesar de producirte la sensación de perderte en el mar, te daba una increíble calma, su rostro lucia con el entrecejo fruncido,- y ni con tu mirada de muerte- parecía que se retractaría. Tenía unas peculiares líneas en sus mejillas que se te antojaba tocarlas para comprobar que fueran reales, su piel era color canela, un poco más claro tal vez, sus labios eran de grosor perfecto… Apartaste la mirada, no conseguías saber porque pensabas todo eso, nunca te habías fijado en alguien.

**-Lo siento, pero Iruña-sensei me lo ha pedido, si fuera por mí no te hubiera movido… No tengo porque tratar con alguien como tu-** te respondió con una sonrisa entre rabiosa y avergonzada.

-**De acuerdo… Vámonos, fue más el tiempo que tardamos discutiendo que en lo que me despertabas- **respondiste parándote de un salto, tomando tu maleta y asegurándote de llevar el celular.

**-Teme…-** escuchaste como un susurro, y por tu mente –en un pequeño segundo- la idea de escuchar tu nombre en sus labios te pareció tentadora.

**-Sasuke, ¿Cómo te llamas, dobe?-** preguntaste mientras bajaban del autobús, sonreíste al ver que se enfurruñaba por decirle algo como eso.

**-Uzumaki Naruto, no te ofendas pero, ¿Qué hace un niño mimado como tu aquí?-** te pregunto mientras revisaba el también un bolso, tu simplemente le seguías. Aunque lo ultimo calaba en tu orgullo, no eras ningún inútil

A tu parecer, el chico no se veía lo suficientemente habilidoso como para estar buscando algo, no fijarse en el camino, y aun así no caerse; parecía conocer y estar familiarizado con el lugar. En tu mente, seguías pensando en porque estabas pensando tanto en el chico, por más que lo observabas –sin necesidad de comprobarlo- asegurabas le sacabas una cabeza de tamaño, lo más seguro es que fuera de preparatoria, y enarco una ceja, pues el campamento era para universitarios.

**-No es algo que te interese dobe, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-** ignoraste lo primero, así como que el chico chisto con la lengua.

**-No es algo que te interese teme-** te respondió el, con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a una tabla con nombres y planillas.

**-Mmmm… ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor que no fuera eso?-** buscaste tu nombre por apellido, casi estallabas de risa al ver con quien compartirías cabaña.

**-Tengo veintiuno, pronto cumpliré los veintidós. Pero ya enserio ¿Por qué viniste aquí?-** su curiosidad parecía mucha, se dirigía hacia una de las cabañas mientras tú te la pensabas. En sí, no sabias porque estabas aquí.

**-Siendo sincero, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, mis padres me mandaron aquí**- respondiste quitándole importancia, el chico sonrió a tu lado, como si eso fuera divertido. Pero su sonrisa no parecía burlarse de ti.

**-Bueno, yo quiero la cama de arriba, aun faltan dos chicos mas, cada cabaña consta de cuatro camas. Hay unos cajones y un ropero por allá, asegúrate de elegir un lado para poder acomodar la ropa de ambos- **te señalo mientras subía su maleta hacia la cama de arriba. Tu solo asentiste, el se fue antes de que pudieras decirle algo más.

Ahora sí, que cada vez estabas mas confundido de lo que habías estado, el chico –aunque en un principio te parecía una molestia- se notaba era amable, maleducado hasta cierto punto, irresponsable y con una actitud infantil. Pero eso parecía ser parte de su encanto. Cuando acomodaste la mitad de tu ropa, dejaste lo otro sobre tu cama, querías ver primero el lugar antes de juzgar algo más.

**-¡Hey Sasuke! Ven para que se conozcan-** escuchaste a Naruto gritando, aunque tu mirada lucia fría, tu nombre se había escuchado mejor de lo que parecía. Tenías una extraña sensación.

**-Mira Sasuke estos chicos son mis amigos, los conozco desde niño. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, y Chouji-** señalo a cada uno, desde ese momento. También fueron tus amigos.

El campamento duraba tan solo un mes, mientras más te llevabas con Naruto la idea de alejarte del chico rubio te perturbaba aunque no supieras porque, ahora tenias mas amigos aparte de los que dejaste en casa, los cuales se podrían mensajear contigo y viceversa.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, actividades, días de descanso, el trabajo entre otras, descubrías mucho más sobre el oji azul, por ejemplo era huérfano e Iruka-sensei era quien lo cuidaba como tutor; y que este a su vez fundo el campamento. Era relajado –demasiado para su gusto- confiaba en cualquiera aun cuando no los conocía ejemplo perfecto era él. Sabía que apenas llegara a su casa, en menos de semana tendría que volver a clases, te lamentaste por no poder llevarte a Naruto contigo. Era un buen amigo, y no querías perderlo.

De regreso a casa, platicaste todo lo que pudiste con él, le pediste su número de celular, su correo, todo lo que te pudiera ayudar a no perder contacto con él, así como Naruto hizo lo mismo, cuando divisaste tu casa, sentiste una opresión al saber que era hora, te dio la mano y abrazo mientras se despedía.

**-Nos vemos luego Sasuke-** te dijo, aunque dudabas eso sucediera pronto. Cuan equivocado estabas.

**-Hasta luego Naruto, te llamo luego-** le respondiste, bajaste sin muchos ánimos del camión.

Volteaste por última vez al transporte, en la ventana, sus ojos azules te miraban con una sonrisa alegre, que intentaba darte tranquilidad, apenas la viste, sentiste la serenidad que te transmitía, y de manera rápida la correspondiste, casi por inercia, por extraño que fuera o sonara.

**-¡Oh por Kami-sama! Sasuke esta sonriendo, tía Mikoto, ¡Sasuke finalmente se volvió loco!-** escuchaste la irritante voz de su primo, quiso golpearlo, pero más perdido estabas en decirle con la mano adiós. Casi, como un adolescente enamorado.

Aunque tú, por nada del mundo estabas enamorado de Naruto, solo era un buen amigo en el que podías confiar, que te daba tranquilidad con solo tenerlo al lado, su sonrisa era brillante, tanto que deseabas preservarla o hacerla solo tuya.

**-Sai-kun no exageres, solo está enamorado, quiero verte cuando estés con Gaara-san, y dime si no haces la misma mirada-** dijo tu madre con una pequeña sonrisa, tapándose la boca con una mano. Al ver como ambos azabaches se sonrojaban.

**-¡Mamá! Yo no estoy enamorado, ¿Al menos sabes a que campamento me mandaron? Eran hombres TODOS-** recalco con énfasis, sin evitarlo la voz de Naruto se le vino a la mente, e hizo una sonrisa sin percatarse.

-**Existen los donceles, Sasuke-bastardo, además esa sonrisa comienza a darme miedo**- te respondió tu primo, mientras te golpeaba débilmente el hombro.

**-Ya lo sé, pero Naruto no es un doncel-** respondió sin pensar –muy raro en el- deseo haberse callado antes.

**-Así que…Naruto, ¿eh?-** le respondieron ambos con tono juguetón, mientras entraban a la casa con una mirada que para nada le convencía. Odiaba cuando tu madre y primo se entendían.

Tú no estabas enamorado de Naruto, solo fue en el primero que pensaste por pasar tanto tiempo con él, era muy distinto a Suigetsu o Juugo, ni mencionar a Karin o Sakura, ellos eran tus amigos pero no pasaban de eso… Tampoco Naruto lo hacía, solo que este era, diferente. Decidiste, no atosigar demasiado a tu cabeza con cosas sin sentido –según tu-

88-···············-88

_A donde se dirigen las nubes _

_Hace que piense en tu, que estas lejos._

_Cada lugar y cada deseo _

_El cielo esta de color otoño_

_Me pregunto si tienes miedo, como el que tengo ahora_

_No llores triste y solo, es hasta que nos encontremos_

88-···············-88

El primer día escolar finalmente había llegado, estabas más que harto y hasta cansado. Suigetsu te había invitado a una fiesta que organizaron por volver a entrar a la universidad. Un día antes, ¿a quién se le ocurría algo como eso? Aparte, mala espina le traía, estaba casi seguro que Karin junto a su pareja Suigetsu le pusieron algo a su bebida. Pues pudo haber jurado ver varias veces a un chico rubio –casualmente- casi el gemelo del Uzumaki.

Estaba sentado en su asiento como todo el tiempo, al lado de la ventana, sonde podría ver los jardines como lo hacía en este momento. Salió más temprano de su casa, y ahora no tenía mucho que hacer, por que como todos había ido a la fiesta; la resaca, dolores e incluso los polvos de una sola noche, les debían estar pasando factura. Incluso Sakura bebió demasiado, tú fuiste el encargado de cargar con ella.

-**Disculpe, ¿Pero no ha visto a un teme amargado por aquí?-** escucho una voz demasiado familiar. Quizás, la sustancia de la noche anterior le seguía haciendo mella en su cabeza.

Giraste lentamente tu cuerpo, como si de una película de terror se tratara, al ver al chico con una enorme sonrisa en el, abriste los ojos lo mas que podía, no pudiste evitar brincar a darle un abrazo, sosteniendo la menuda espalda del oji azul. Que contento, correspondió el abrazo sin demora. Muchos chicos que pasaban a su lado o los veían mientras entraban al aula, fingieron no ver nada, pues con las industriales cantidades de alcohol era obvio el efecto aun no pasaba, y era imposible que Sasuke Uchiha se estaba abrazando con un extranjero.

**-¿Cómo estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Qué te pensabas sin contestarme?- **le preguntaste con enojo y una pizca de emoción, hablaste tan rápido que tuviste que tomar aire al final. Querías respuestas, rápidas y coherentes.

**-Ya me había inscrito antes de conocerte, fue una coincidencia estar en la misma universidad no dije nada porque quería darte una sorpresa, lamento no haber respondido pero Deidara tiro por**_** accidente**_** mi celular por la ventana**-te explico de manera rápida, casi como si al recordar los hecho le diera gracia, pero tu captaste otra cosa aparte de eso.

**-¿Deidara? ¿Te refieres a Deidara Uchiha Uzumaki?-** preguntaste con un temblor en tu voz, el cual, Naruto obviamente noto, pero decidió no cuestionarte hasta que aclarara tu duda

**-¡Claro! Es mi hermano mayor hace años que no lo veía y cuando me encuentro con él, resulta que soy tío, ¿puedes creerlo?-** te pregunto con alegría mientras recordaba lo hermosa que era la niña de tres años. Cabello largo y negro con ojos de color azul, y piel blanca.

**-Si puedo creerlo, porque Hana Uchiha es mi sobrina, ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta antes?- **frotaste tus sienes con una sonrisa nerviosa, tan parecidos y no lo habías notado.

-**Hey no te culpes, hace años que no lo veía, no nos conocíamos antes pero podría decirse somos como familia**- te dijo con efusividad, mientras tú solo te dedicabas a asentir. Y hacerte a la idea de algo como eso, si Deidara había vuelto eso significaba que tendrías más cerca a Naruto, lo cual te relajaba, aunque siguieras negando la razón; porque ahora estabas casi seguro sabias lo que significaba y era ese calor en tu corazón.

**-¡Naruto, tengo que hablar contigo!- **ambos voltearon la mirada, un chico pelirrojo con ojos agua marina los veía, con extrañeza, y vergüenza. Frunciste el ceño, ¿Qué tenía que hacer Gaara con Naruto?

**-Vuelvo en un instante Sasuke-** te dijo antes de dejar su mochila en tu asiento conjunto e irse a donde le llamaban, podías aun verlos y no perdías la oportunidad para hacerlo. Cualquier movimiento en falso, y acabarías con el mapache desvelado.

**-Hola Sasuke-** escuchaste a tu amiga llamarte, pero no podía despegar la mirada de esa sonrisa, porque le sonreía a Gaara con naturalidad, eso te enfadaba más de lo que debía.

**-Hola Sakura-** respondiste más por cortesía, que porque realmente te importara hacerlo, mientras que apretaste tu lapicero con fuerza, sin llegar a romperlo.

**-Entonces… ¿Quién era ese chico?-** te pregunto con la voz curiosa, frunciste el ceño, ¿Qué acaso todos se fijaban en Naruto? En esa escuela él lo vio primero.

**-¿El? Es Naruto, nuevo en la escuela- **respondiste, aunque trataras de sonar desinteresado, era obvia la atención que le profesabas. Casi podía decirse, estabas celoso de que hablara con el pelirrojo

-**Ah, ¿Lo conoces de algo?-** te pregunto, a veces deseabas que esa curiosidad en ella se perdiera por un momento, no deseabas decirle más de lo que necesitaba saber, te pensaste un poco lo que responderías.

**-…No, pero más vale no te fijes en el-** eras consciente de que Sakura tenía una que otro pretendiente, y a ojos de hermano mayor, tu no aceptabas a ninguno, aunque la decisión final sería la de ella. Si llegaba a interesarse en Naruto tendrías más dificultades para tu estar con él.

Cuando entro el profesor, Sakura tuvo que ir a sentarse, al parecer detrás tuyo, cuando entro el profesor anuncio a Naruto, este se presento ante todos los alumnos, comenzabas a darse cuenta lo difícil que sería alejar a todos del rubio, pues con esa actitud amistosa del oji azul, alejarlo de las personas sería tan difícil que no podrías contar con exactitud lo que pasaría si se atrevían a tocarlo o hablarle más de lo debido. Al escuchar todo lo que decían, apretaste tus puños, conteniendo las enormes ganas que reprimías a duras penas de gritar que Naruto era solo tuyo.

Notaste una hoja de papel amarilla en tu pupitre, al girar la mirada, el oji azul te incitaba a mirarla, sin mucha prisa la abriste, casi te echas una carcajada al ver el mensaje. Definitivamente, Naruto era un dobe.

_**-Teeeeme, ¿entiendes una sola palabra de lo que dice Kakashi-sensei?-**_

_**-Por supuesto, yo no dependo de dos neuronas apenas funcionales-**_

_**-¿Eso crees? Al menos yo no tengo cara de amargado "soy-superior a todo y todos"-**_

_**-Si tanto quieres entender esto, ¿Qué te parece que te de clases en mi casa?**_

_**-¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría eso! Muchas gracias Sasuke-**_

_**-Susurra mi nombre, solo hazlo-**_

Mandaste el papel, y aunque al principio se extraño por tu rara petición, acepto, pues volteo a tu lugar cuando el profesor había salido de la clase.

**-Sasuke, gracias-** te sonrió como muchas veces había hecho, tu mientras tanto, te hacías a la idea de que esa sonrisa era única para ti. Te dieron ganas de sonreírle de vuelta, como un movimiento natural, aunque antes no lo habías hecho tan seguido.

88-···············-88

Dabas las gracias a quien pudiera escucharte, pues por cosas del destino, Naruto había tocado contigo en todas las clases, sentándose ambos al lado del otro, mandándose mensajes y aun así, poniendo atención a clases. Cuando sonó el ultimo timbre, fueron los últimos en salir, sin prisa para irse, quedaron solos en ese salón.

**-¿Nos vamos ya?-** te pregunto, solo asentiste, mientras caminaban muchos giraban la mirada hacia ambos.

Tomaste la mano de Naruto como mero impulso, muchos desviaron la mirada de manera avergonzada o refunfuñando la suerte –ya fuera del pelinegro o el rubio- aunque el otro enarco una ceja, no te percatabas de eso, pues al tomarla, parecían que se reconocían, y la sensación te resultaba gratificante.

**-¿Ocurre algo? No has soltado mi mano-** el oji azul tenía un sonrojo notable, que te provoco más de una sensación. Como querer probar esos rosados labios.

**-No nada… ¿Te molesta?-** preguntaste, pues en verdad, tú estabas muy cómodo en esa posición, aunque solo se tomaran las manos.

**-No es eso, solo que… la verdad no puedo decirte que es lo que pasa. Me gusta**- admitió en tono bajo, mientras rascaba su mejilla con nerviosismo.

-**Bueno, pero tengo que soltarte porque si me ve Sai no dejara de molestarme con que quiero **_**tirarte**_- explicaste, aunque secretamente –en algún rincón de tu mente- realmente deseabas hacer eso.

**-¿Tirarme? ¿Planeabas empujarme?-** te pregunto con inocencia, sonreíste al ver su cara de completa confusión, lucia tan adorable por no entender el doble sentido que había dicho.

-**Solo olvídalo, por cierto, ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya a tu casa para estudiar?- **preguntaste con ansiedad en tu voz, mientras que el chico se recargaba en uno de los pilares entrantes a la escuela.

-**¿Qué te parece el viernes?- **pregunto mientras revisaba el celular y lo cerraba para verte.

**-Me parece bien… Hola Sakura el es Naruto-** cuando notaste a tu amiga la presentaste, pues era extraño que esta tuviera esa nerviosa actitud. Un punto más a tu teoría.

**-Mucho gusto Sakura-san, Hasta luego Sasuke, yo ya me tengo que ir-** agito la mano para ambos y se despidió, se alejo tan solo por unos metros.

**-Sakura te veo mañana… ¡Espérame Naruto te acompaño!-** gritaste –aunque fuera impropio de ti- se volteo para esperarte, mientras dejabas a tu amiga de lado.

**-¿Estás seguro?, ¿No crees que debes acompañar a Sakura-san?-** te pregunto distraído, solo negaste.

-**No lo creo, Sakura vive por el otro lado, yo vivo por aquí, vamos apúrate- **le indicaste, a nadie lastimaba decirle que en realidad si vivía para el otro lado. Querías acompañar a Naruto.

**-De acuerdo, entonces… ¡Alcánzame!-** grito Naruto tomando impulso para iniciar una carrera. Corriste seguido de verlo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

De a ratos lo alcanzabas, adelantabas, y atrasabas, solo siguiendo al chico rubio, que contento reía a carcajadas, como hasta antes no lo había hecho, su rostro de color rojo por la corrida que se daban, sudorosa por el esfuerzo de no querer que le ganaras. De seguro, la tuya debía estar parecida, pero en el, se veía tierno; a pesar de que hablabas de un hombre de veintiuno.

**-¡Eso fue divertido! ¿No quieres pasar por un vaso de agua?-** te inquirió mientras buscaba sus llaves. Asentiste, tu garganta se sentía seca.

Al abrir la puerta, ambos entraron, veías todo a tu alrededor, la casa si bien no era muy grande, se sentía acogedora, pero solitaria a cierto punto, no había nadie aun en casa, y te preguntaste como estaría Naruto solo todo el tiempo. Seguiste pensando en eso, a pesar de que te habían dado un vaso con clara agua.

**-¿Quieres algo de comer? Tengo ramen- **te sugirió al volver a la cocina, buscando y desordenando alguno que otro cajón.

**-Gracias pero no, ya tengo que regresar o se preocuparan mis padres. Hasta luego Naruto-** como mero impulso te acercaste y besaste su mejilla. Corriste apenas hacerlo.

Siendo tu última imagen, ver como se sostenía la mejilla con una sonrisa aunque apenada, feliz. El aire regreso a tu cuerpo, habías tenido el descaro de hacer algo como eso, por suerte las cosas salieron bien.

Caminaste sin mucha prisa a tu casa, pensando en una que otra cosa, como el porqué Sakura actuaba tan extraño cada que veía a Naruto, un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo con solo pensar en que tu amiga peli rosa estuviera enamorada del oji azul. Aunque fueran amigos de mucho tiempo, ni por ella renunciarías a Naruto.

Apenas tocaste su mejilla, sentiste la calidez y tersura de la misma, teniéndola tan cerca, no resististe la curiosidad, pero ahora conociéndola, no dejarías que nadie más la sintiera como tú. Era una promesa que te hacías a ti mismo, fuera como fuera no lo dejarías.

88-···············-88

**-Sasuke, Karin dice que quiere juntarse con Hinata, ¿Quieres venir?-** te pregunto desde la puerta, esperando a que le respondieras.

**-Claro, por mi no hay problema Sakura ¿Vas a moverte?-** tu amiga asintió desganada con una sonrisa casi desganada, formaste una media sonrisa, sin saber por qué Naruto te fue a buscar o porque te acercabas cada vez mas –Alejando al rubio de la oji verde-

Al salir del salón, la chica que les acompañaba se quedo atrás, sin conocer tú la razón, pasaron frente a un cartel anunciando el baile escolar, este te tenía un poco hastiado, porque no sabias si debías o no invitar al Uzumaki, para no hacerlo sentir incomodo. Entonces se te ocurrió preguntarle.

**-¿Ya supiste a quien invitaras a la fiesta?-** preguntaste, con nerviosismo pues querías fuera negativa la respuesta.

-**No, porque a quien quiero parece no darse cuenta-** dijo simplemente desviando la mirada para de nuevo girarla.

-**Mmmm… y, ¿Quién es?-** apretaste los puños apenas escuchar eso, y una idea cruzo por tu cabeza. ¿Serias capaz de renunciar a tu felicidad por la de Naruto?

**-Pues, es un idiota amargado, aunque es tierno en cierto aspecto, es mi mejor amigo, me encanta su sonrisa, así como sus cabellos y ojos de igual color… es perderse en ellos al verlos-** aunque el chico había usado algunos –casi todos- los adjetivos que usaba para describirte, seguías sintiendo cierta duda.

_**-¿No puedes decirme mejor el nombre?-**_ lamentaste para tus adentros. Recapacitaste en un pequeño detalle.

**-Espera, ¿hablas de un hombre?-** le giraste a ver sorprendido, el otro pareció angustiarse, para luego formar una mueca.

**-¿No lo sabías? Sasuke yo soy un doncel, teme, ¿Te molesta?-** te dijo mientras golpeaba tu hombro con compañerismo.

Negaste rápidamente. Te sentiste tan estúpido en esos momentos, que seguramente hubieras gritado, querías abrazarlo para mostrarle la verdad. Siendo tan delicado –al menos a tu vista- ¿Cómo no notarlo?

**-¡Naruto! Tardaron demasiado, los estábamos esperando-** grito Ino, una buena amiga del chico, así como tuya.

88-···············-88

Cuando llegaron del receso, tenías una sonrisa en tus labios, más grande que otras, ¿Por qué? Simple, conseguiste un poco de tiempo para estar con el chico a solas y le preguntaste el nombre del joven. Naruto solo te dijo que era un Uchiha, ¿Cuántos además de Sai y tu estudiaban en el instituto?... pero solo había un pequeño problema, no tenias ni una idea de cómo invitar a Naruto, aunque te la pensaste, quizás era algo cruel de tu parte, pero no tenias a quien más recurrir.

**Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?- **tu nerviosismo era tan notorio, que incluso si ella no fuera tu amiga lo hubiera notado de inmediato.

-**Claro Sasuke, ¿Qué necesitas?- **dejo su lápiz sobre la mesa, mientras sonreía como hace días no la habías visto.

**-Pues, como sabes el baile de mitad de semestre será en dos semanas…-** te detuviste para saber que te escuchaba, mientras tanto te pensabas en si esto era una buena idea.

**-Entiendo, sigue por favor-** te incito, como siempre su sonrisa te decía que sería tu confidente, sonreíste un poco. Naruto te había enseñado a hacerlo

**-Quería pedirte ayuda para invitar a Naruto, ¿Lo harías?-** ella se quedo unos segundos callada, y su rostro cambio por leves instantes, aunque decidiste no tomarle importancia.

**-Claro, ¿tienes pensado en algo?-** te pregunto con un hilo de voz. Evitaba mirarte, era momento para dejar todo en claro.

**-Sakura, eres como mi hermana, por eso te lo diré una sola vez. No te acerques demasiado, porque no permitiré que nadie me lo quite- **declaraste, así fuera un motivo para la guerra, con tal de nunca separarte del Uzumaki lucharías.

Giraste al frente, pues escuchaste como alguien mencionaba al rubio, mejor sería prevenir pues no deseabas se hiciera una idea equivocada de que te interesaba Sakura mas que como una amiga.

.**-Sasuke, quita esa cara de amargado o asustaras a alguien-** te dijo el chico, sonreíste antes de contestarle, el rubio –sin darse cuenta- invadía más de lo requerido tu espacio personal, era algo que igual no reprochabas.

**-Al menos yo puedo, esa cara de idiota nadie te la quita, dobe- **esas ofensas que se echaban entres ustedes, realmente no eran para dañar a nadie, mucho menos al otro. Era como se llevaban.

**-¡Que no me digas dobe, teme!-** grito con un puño en alto, el profesor entro, y solo se puso a refunfuñar de forma baja –aunque no lo suficiente-

88-···············-88

_Un impulso desbordante _

_Invadió nuestros corazones._

_Y nuestra historia se comenzó a mover._

_El impacto que causo nuestro encuentro._

_Cambio un mundo sin color Y lo pinto claramente en un instante_

88-···············-88

Dos días habían pasado desde que le pediste ayuda a la peli rosa, esta lucia distante, demasiado y te preocupaba en cierto aspecto, pues era tu mejor amiga, por desgracia si para estar con Naruto debía lastimarla lo haría, pues el realmente no jugaba con respecto al otro chico. Como cada viernes, desde que se les hizo costumbre. Naruto iría a tu casa, antes, nadie se había topado con él, pues te asegurabas de que eso no sucediera.

No porque te avergonzara el chico o algo parecido, sino porque no querías que alguien de tu casa lo pusiera nervioso y por ello se incomodara, desde un principio buscabas lo contrario. Platicaron de una que otra tontería, muchas sin sentido –todas por el hecho del rubio-, cuando viste tu casa a lo lejos, maldijiste al cielo. Tu familia estaba en casa. TODA tu familia.

**-¿Quién es este chico? Sin duda es hermoso, ¿Cómo te llamas?-** tu madre se acerco al rubio, y apretó sus mejillas sin mucha fuerza, mientras tallaba las marcas en sus mejillas.

**-Mucho gusto en conocerla, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, teme no me habías dicho que tenias una hermana- **rezongo, mientras saludaba a tu madre –ahora sonrojada- tu padre también se acercaba.

**-No es mi hermana, es mi madre, el es mi padre-** señalaste con una ceja arqueada. No te sorprendías realmente no se veían de la edad que eran.

**-Mucho gusto Uzumaki-san, nunca antes te había visto y Sasuke no me comento nada sobre ti-** respondió tu padre mientras lo saludaba, viéndote de reojo, parecía querer avergonzarte.

**-Por favor solo dígame Naruto, soy un amigo del teme aquí presente. Me ayuda a estudiar si algo en la semana no lo he entendido. Es un muy buen tutor-** respondió el chico con una sonrisa, mientras te volteaba a ver, con una expresión de completo enfado, por no mencionarlo antes.

Por la oscura mirada de tus padres, sabias les había agrado el chico, además debían estar de acuerdo contigo, que era lo más hermoso que jamás se hubiera visto. El no le tiraba mucho a las cursilerías, pero decir la verdad no contaba como tal.

**-Bueno, entonces, vayan al cuarto de Sasuke, les llevare algún bocadillo para comer-** alentó tu madre con una sonrisa. Seguramente ya había notado era un doncel, pues te levantaba el pulgar.

**-**_**Diviértanse**_** chicos, pero tengan **_**cuidado**_**-** advirtió tu padre con tono juguetón, odiabas cuando se comportaba así, pues no te gustaba ver a tu padre diciendo algo pervertido.

**-Seguro, vamos que se nos hará tarde-** y el dobe de Naruto que les contestaba, casi quisiste golpearlo, pues tus progenitores rieron, quizás por la respuesta o por la ignorancia de lo que en verdad significaban esas palabras.

Te lo llevaste casi arrastrando a tu habitación, deseando que a tus padres no les entrara el complejo protector y quisieran espiarte mientras estabas con Naruto, pues querías decirle algo importante. Y no, no se trataba para nada del baile. Cuando entraron el chico comenzó a sacar uno que otro cuaderno pero negaste ante esto, aunque extrañado obedeció dejo sus cuadernos en paz, siguiéndote hasta la cama, donde te sentaste.

**-Naruto, no quiero que te asustes por lo que voy a decirte. Déjame terminar, cuando acabe puedes gritar o lo que quieras… Yo no soy muy dado a esto de las confesiones, pero por ti podría hacer un intento. Te amo en simples palabras, no sé si fue algo de primera vista pero me llamaste la atención, y estando juntos termine por descubrirlo-** soltaste todo de golpe, pues temías que en medio del discurso perdieras el valor reunido.

El Uzumaki estaba sorprendido, su mirada estaba literalmente perdida, pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, la más grande alegre y hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en sus labios, con lentitud –una muy estresante- se acerco hasta a ti, te abrazo pasando sus brazos por tu cuello, para después susurrarte algo.

**-Yo también Te amo Sasuke, me fije en tu mirada oscura, tan hermosa pero a la vez tan… fría. No me lo tomes a mal, te quiero tal y como eres, no quiero que cambies jamás, por favor nunca me vallas a dejar. Nunca antes estuve enamorado, eres mi primera vez- **al terminar, te dio un pequeño beso, ambos se reconocieron como tal.

En medio del gesto, sonreíste, porque saber ser su primer beso te agrado, sus labios eran dulces con un toque picante, aunque inexpertos ambos, te dejaste llevar por la sensación. Una tan grande, tan especial que era imposible describirla con facilidad, el aire se termino y tendieron a separarse del otro.

**-Entonces, ya que eres mi novio, ¿Vendrás conmigo al baile?- **tu voz se escuchaba tan baja, que ambos compartían simples susurros, como si eso fuera secreto de estado.

**-Claro que si teme, espere demasiado para que lo dijeras-** Naruto te volvió a besar, mientras que se abrazaban con cariño, de a poco las caricias se fueron intensificando.

Deseabas saber si la piel en su abdomen era tan suave como te la imaginabas, y sin autorización metiste la mano debajo de esta, acariciándola, deleitándote no solo con la textura de esta, sino con los leves jadeos que soltaba el chico en tu oído, provocando que te encendieras por dentro –y por fuera-

**-Sasuke venía a preguntarte si… ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces con Naruto?!-** grito Sai alarmado, mientras que su cara demostraba, no mucho realmente.

**-¿¡Porque entras a mi cuarto sin pedir permiso?! ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?- **en un ataque de vergüenza e histeria saltaste de la cama, a discutir con tu primo como era costumbre.

Naruto abochornado no sabía a dónde mirar, simplemente se sentía como sobrando, pues su rostro estaba rojo, peor que el cabello de su pelirrojo primo. Suspiro unas cuantas veces procurando no escuchar lo que estaban diciendo los Uchiha

**-¿Es mi culpa? Yo no te mande a **_**cochar**_** con Naru-chan-** respondió este con una mirada lujuriosa, entre cínica y divertida. La que más odiabas.

**-¿Naru-chan? ¿Qué te da el derecho de decirle así?**- el enojo en tu voz era palpable, reprimías brincar sobre tu primo y tal perro morderle la yugular –no literalmente, podías enfermarte por ello-

**-¿Qué, no sabias? Todos en su casa le llaman así- **era tan triunfante su argumento, así como convencido que no te la creías, pero detrás de ti, se hallaba quien te podía contestar.

**-¿Es eso cierto?- **tu mirada- a ojos de Naruto- era peor que cualquier película de terror que el chico jamás hubiese visto, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndole jurarse así mismo, Jamás hacerte enojar.

**-Sabes Sasuke creo que ya me voy, Iruka debe estar preocupado, chao. Hasta luego Sai-** te beso de nuevo, aunque esta vez procurando ser menos intenso, se despidió de ti y bajo a toda prisa las escaleras.

Otra sonrisa se te escapo de los labios, incluso con la copia de tu primo frente a ti, tan solo escucharlo hacia que desearas tenerlo más tiempo. Aparte, el que los encontrara así, realmente no te molestaba, solo era marcar más tu territorio, y no porque Naruto fuese un objeto o el nuevo juguete, no, era mucho más que eso. Naruto era la primera persona que le hacía sentir tan especial, así como el chico era la primera persona a la que amaba con esta intensidad.

**-Entonces, ¿él es quien te hace sonreír?-** pregunto Sai con seriedad, sin bromear, y con un sentimiento reciproco de desearte felicidad. Asentiste, el chico frente a ti sonrió y bajo las escaleras después de decirte.

**-Tienes suerte, cuídalo-**

**-Con mi vida-** susurraste al aire, bajaste las escaleras al escuchar a tu madre llamarte.

Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, tardare minimo una semana para pasarles el proximo capitulo.

Chao!


End file.
